Right Beneath my Skin
by Nikooru-chan
Summary: [SONGFIC] Kaguras dried blood caked onto the palm of his hand. Its like the face inside is right benieth my skin KogaxKagura, rated for violence.


_Disclaimer: I'm back, and with a new short. Man, I do alot of these. Well anyway, I don't acually remember what inspired this songfic, but I think that the song reminded me alot of Kagura. And you know me, wherever I put Kagura, I have to put Koga. I just love those two togeather. And I like seeing Koga all agnsty when I kill his enemy/lover off. Well, I hope you like the story, and I don't own Inuyasha. If I did, then there'd be a lot more hookers and boos._

_**Right Beneath my Skin**_

_A Kagura and Koga songfiction_

_Author: Nikooru-chan_

_Song by: Linkin Park_

_**Why does it feel like night today?  
Something in here's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?**_

The thick youki hung in the air, making not only the breathing extreamly difficult, but covering up the sun, making the world seem dark. Almost like night. Kagura was at the lead of a huge army of youkai. She had a sinking feeling in her gut, that something wasn't right.

_**Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed.**_

It was probably because of a new trick Naraku had used on her to insure her obedience. He had done something to her, that beyond her knowlage, had made him a part of her mind. He heard what she heard. Saw what she saw. Felt what she felt, and unfornitually, thought what she thought. The paranioa of getting caught betraying and being taken back into her hellish creators body was exceading to a record high. She hated that feeling.

_**but I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head  
It's like a face that I hold inside  
A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall  
(And watches everything)  
So I know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me right beneath my skin**_

She closed her eyes, and to what had earlier been a great surprise, Narakus crimson eyes were glaring at her. The rest of his pale, hellish face was there as well, giving her the evil smirk that made Kagura want to retch. She opened her eyes again, and made a mental note not to blink.

_" Why so afraid of my face, Kagura?"_

Kagura grimenced. He could read her mind. God, he practially controled her mind! She appoigized, though lacked enthasutham, and made her way leading the army, but Narakus deep voice did not cease.

_" You're lying to me Kagura." _He said inside her mind._ " You don't mean that appoiligy. I can sence it in your mind. You never meant anything you ever told me."_

Damn. He was catching on too fast. She couldn't stop the thoughts that were flowing to her head. A few would cirtainly mean a one way trip back into Narakus body. She had to do something.

_" Catching on too fast for you am I?"_ Naraku was reading her mind again. Kagura stopped, her face began to screw up with a deep hatred. She hated him. Hated him with every essence of her being._ " I hate you too Kagura...and when you return I will take great pleaseure in tortching you into maddness. Do you und-"_

" Yo Winduser!"

_**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

Kagura looked back over her shoulder at the boar youkai the had spoken out. Her crimson glare just burned with anger towards him, but deep inside, she was thanking him with all her being, and Naraku knew this.

_" Are you truely that scared of me Kagura? Are you really fueled with that much hatred of me?" _Naraku contunied to ask such mindless questions, but Kagura tried to silence them, as she continued to make her way towards her target. Which as she was walking, suddenly leaped out of the woods at them.

" Kagura." Koga said her name with such venom that it sounded like he was spitting a foul taste from his mouth. He took one look at the army behind her and the hatred burning in his eyes doubled. " I should have known. One that is made from such a vile being as Naraku could only do little more then sink to his level, like the stentch that wafts off your body isn't discusting."

Kagura just stopped dead in her tracks. If her heart had been in her chest, it would have bursted through her ribs. How could he have said such a thing? And Narakus fast mouth didn't do much to calm her.

_" Are you going to take that from him? But it is true, you are part of me, and so forth are like me in many ways."_

" You vile, discusting wench."

_" Silence."_ Kagura thought, but it did little to stop them.

_" Just like me."_

" Just like him."

" Silence." She whispered this time. She could hear the youkai behind her growing restless waiting for a chance to fight.

_" Yes, exactly like me."_

" Sometimes I wonder how someone so beautiful can be so evil."

" SILENCE!" Kagura yelled, causing everyone to stop. It took Kagura a moment to register what Koga had said to her. Beautiful? Did he just call her beautiful? She looked up at him. The look on his face made it plainly obvious that he had said what Kagura had heard, and the look was clear evenince that he wanted to take it back.

" B-beatiful?" Kagura echoed. Apperently Naraku had missed that comment, and was now begining to scream.

" What, don't you know a complament when you hear one?" Koga snapped, his cheeks turning red. But he quickly countered. " Not that you deserve it."

Kagura just glared at him. She knew a complament when she heard one, but that last part was definitally not one. She could picture Naraku back at his lair, practially still retching over the comment about her beauty, which caused her to smile, getting a angery yell from Naraku. Koga also mistook the smile for a cocky smirk whcih gave him an excuse to fight.

**_  
I know I've got a face in me  
points out all the mistakes to me  
You've got a face on the inside too and  
Your paranoia's probably worse  
_**" What's with that smirk bitch? You want to fight me?" He barked as he got down into his battling stance. Kagura just rolled her eyes.

" Of course." She said simpily, but that wasn't what she had meant to say. She had meant to say_ " Of course not, fighting you would be a waste of my time." _But she didn't. She couldn't. Couldn't control herself. Voice or body.

Kaguras body got into a battling stance, her fan held out to the side as she gave him another cocky smirk. But she couldn't do anything other then watch. What the hell was going on with her! Why couldn't control herself!

_" I not only listen to your body now Kagura, I control it too."_ Naraku answered the question that had not been asked. That bastard! Cruel son of a bitch. He was going to die.

Kagura bearly had time to dodge the attack that Koga sent at her with superhumen speed. She leaped into the air with a graceful jump and shot a fuujin no mai at the wolf prince, which he dodged with ease. Kagura landed to the ground, panting. She had to do something, or else she was going to die.

Then she thought of what would work. She clentched her hands into fists. She knew what to think of that would set her free. Fuck Naraku. She would have to live if she did this, and at least it would be more time then what she was going to. She began to think of Koga. She let the feeling that she had held back for him loose, and they began to flow through her. Feelings. Feelings for Koga. She loved him. Love at first sight.

Naraku began to yell at the first thought. His voice mocking her like child teasing another child for having a geeky crush. But it was working. She could move her fingers. And she could speak.

" Controling...me." Kagura strained. Koga, who was just about leap in for another attack, stopped. He just slowly straightened, and stared at her.

" What?" He asked. Kagura just shot him a dirty look as she struggled to keep control of her body.

_**I don't know what set me off first but I know what I can't stand  
Everybody acts like the fact of the matter is  
I can't add up to what you can but  
Everybody has a face that they hold inside  
A face that awakes when they close their eyes  
A face watches every time they lie  
A face that laughs every time they fall  
(And watches everything)  
So you know that when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is watching you too right inside your skin  
**_

" Everyone has a face that they hold inside." Kagura said, her voice obviously strained. " A face that awakes when when they close their eyes. A face that watched every time they lie, and a face that laughs everytime they fall. And now my face is controling me."

" What the hell are you going on about?" Koga shot.

" Naraku is my face!" Kagura yelled. Naraku was fighting back to gain control. " He's controling my body. Koga, HELP ME!"

_" Shut up you vile wench!" _Naraku cried from within her mind. _" I'll kill you!"_

But Kagura ignored him. She ignored everything other then the thoughts that she was using to keep her in control. The anger and frustration that Naraku was feeling, was keeping him occupied from controling her, no matter how hard he tried.

Koga, however, was having a harder time grasping things. Naraku was controlling her? Wasn't he always in control. No, Kagura had her own personality, and as much as he hated to admitt it, he liked it. Her likeness to Naraku decreased when she was herself. And she said controlling her body. Some kind of cruil trick, played on his own kind. Kogas hatred of Naraku doubled.

_**It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
**_

" Alright winduser." Koga said. " What do you want me to do?"

Kagura paused, her eyes wide with surprise. Did he just agree to help her? It was so uncharistic of him. Her heart fluttered, where ever it was. Her mind was blank for just a moment, but gave Naraku enough time to get in control again. She only said one last thing before she lost control completely.

" My name is Kagura."

She didn't have time to fight back. By the time she realised what had happened, Naraku was already in control. Naraku straightened her body up, letting her arms fall loosely to her side with her fan clutched tightly. A twisted smile curled across her lips and her head cocked to the side, staring at Koga with an unblinking gaze.

" You can do nothing."

_**  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin**_

Kagura suddenly leaped at Koga, her fan creating a wind tornato that was aimed straight towards Koga. When it hit him, it shot him back and he rolled on the ground. The tornato had razor wind so Koga was bleeding badly. He got on his hands and knees and coughed up blood. Naraku just gave a howl of a laugh as he advanced on the defencless Koga.****

the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin  
the face inside is right beneath my skin

Kagura was completely surrounded by darkness. She couldn't feel one limb or musle on her body. Only her consisiousness remained. She wanted to scream but she couldn't feel her mouth. If her eyes had been real, they would have been overflowing with tears. She hated Naraku.

Suddenly a laugh peirced through the darkness, a howl more or less. Narakus laugh. She could suddenly feel her mouth and her eyes, and her ears. She let lose a loud scream.

She could see Koga now, he was giving her a confused look. She smiled, but not a cocky smile, but the smile one gives a friend. She would not let Naraku control her again.

" Koga, listen to me." Kagura said, her voice shakey. " You have to kill me." Koga just gave her a even more confused look. Kaguras smile never ceased. " Set me free."

Koga just stood, his bleeding had begun to slow. " Are you sure about this. And how do I know your acually Kagura?"

Kagura smile widdened. " You'll just have to trust me wolf. Please, take revenge for your tribe." Koga said nothing. He just nodded.

Koga rushed at her, his hand reared behind him. Kagura just stared at him, the smile still in place. It was only when Koga was only inches from her did she feel all of her body return to her control. By then it was too late to move.

_**The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
The sun goes down  
I feel the light betray me  
**_

Kogas hand drove through the soft flesh of her belly, and then through her, and out her back. Kaguras eyes widened in pain and her mouth open slightly. A drop of blood slipped over her lips and down her chin. Her breathing became painful, and her eyes fogged black in the corners. Giving a last look at Koga, Kaguras feet gave out on her as she toppled to the ground.

Koga caught the falling wind youkai in his strong arms. He fell to his knees as he stared at the dying women, her blood staining his hands. He just stared into her fogging crimson puples, tears burning the backs of his eyes. She looked up at him, and with the last of her energy, she smiled.

" I always loved you."

Kogas eyes widened at her words. She loved him. She had always loved him. She felt the same.

" I love you too."

And with that Koga brought Kagura into a kiss. As Kagura felt the light of the sun, the warmth of her soul, the steadyness of her laboured breath, leave her body, she couldn't have been happier.

**_  
The sun  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin  
I feel the light betray me  
_**Koga stared down at the lifeless corpse in arms, her eyes closed, and a small smile curled on her ruby lips. He closed his own eyes and let a small tear escape him and fall onto her pale cheek.

" What have you done?" A monster from the army behind him yelled. They had seen everything. Every tear. Every scream. Every _" I love you"_s. All the drama played out before their very eyes. Kagura was a beautiful youkai, and some wanted to avenge her.

" You killed her!" Another screamed, tightening on the axe its clawed hand.

" You will pay!" Yet another hissed. Koga slowly let down the body of his lover onto the ground and stood up, smirking at the army.

" Catch me if you can!"

_**  
The sun  
It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
I feel the light betray me  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within**_

With a great burst of speed, Koga took off in a whirlwind of dust and depree. He leaped back into the woods, tearing through the thick underbrish of the forest. He ran as fast as he could. He passed Ginta and Hakkaku, who were obviously looking for him while he had just killed and confessed his love to the women he had sworn to get revenge on.

_" And you did too."_

" Shut up you." Koga hissed as he continued running with no thought of slowing down. But the sound of a female voice in the back of his head did not cease. It contuinued, just as fast as Koga ran.

_" You killed her, just as like you killed me. My son."_ She said, and Koga could tell that somewhere his mothers cruel face was smiling. Kogas ears flattened to the sides of his head.

" I didn't kill you." Koga suddenly whimpered. " I didn't mean too."

" Don't whimper; and yes you did. Mother knows best." She said with a cruel laugh. " Can you relate to how the late Kagura felt? what does it feel like to you?" Koga put his head down as he stopped running, and fell to his knees. Kaguras dried blood caked onto the palm of his hand.

_**" Its like the face inside is right benieth my skin"**_

_A/N: Did ya like it? I hope so. If you did then you should rate and review. ((Gives puppy dog eyes)) I'll give you a cookie! I didn't think so. Lol, well anywho, if I get enough free time, then I might make a big collection of songfics based on Inuyasha and put them in a fanfic to make an uber-fanfic-song book. That's what I'll call it too. Lol, I might not write for a bit.. homework and school take a tole on an author._

_Ja ne;_

_Nikooru-chan_


End file.
